


Epilogue - Burning the Remnants

by GinnyK



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyK/pseuds/GinnyK
Summary: Jed finds a way to symbolically put an end to his most recent relapse.





	Epilogue - Burning the Remnants

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Epilogue - Burning the Remnants**

**by: Ginny**

**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** General  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** Jed finds a way to symbolically put an end to his most recent relapse. Sequel to "Weekend Getaway".  


Jed's POV

 

I'm almost done. It's been 4 weeks since I had the relapse and I can see the light at the end of the tunnel. I have one more dose of Prednisone to take and after my physical therapy session this morning I can lose the cane. Although I am getting used to having it around to keep people in line. I'm sure most members of the senior staff have had a least one bruise from it over the past month. But I have had enough. The staff has been pretty good about not fussing over me, too much. Leo's been great at keeping the staff at a distance when I'm not having a good day. I don't know how to thank him. I feel pretty good. I still get tired by the end of the afternoon but Charlie usually manages to find me a few mintues to put my feet up and relax. Like now. It's been a long day and I have a headache. I'm trying to think of a symbolic way to put an end this whole ordeal and I am not coming up with anything.

I swing my feet off of the desk, stand, throw my jacket on over my head and grab my cane to take it back to my closet. I want to go up to the residence to change. Believe it or not I have a free Friday night. I don't know what to do with myself. I know Abbey has plans. So I am on my own.

I walk over to the residence without using the cane. It feels great. When I get there, Abbey is sitting on the couch reading over some papers for her meeting tonight.

"Hi, sweetie. Sit down. You OK? You look wiped out."

"I'm fine, just a headache and I'm tired"

I sit down next to her on the couch and she helps me take off my jacket and tie. She feels my forehead.

"No fever"

"I told you, it's just a headache"

"Did you take your last dose of Prednisone?"

"I was coming to get it now"

"I'll get it, something for your headache too?"

"Yeah, thanks"

I kick my shoes off and turn on the TV. Abbey returns with a glass of water and the pills.

"What are you going to do tonight"

"I hadn't thought about it. Maybe just lay on the couch in my pajamas."

"Jed, you have to have a fever of at least 101 to want to spend the entire night lounging on the couch."

"Abbey, I'm only kidding"

"Good, why don't you call Leo and do something with him?"

"He's still in the West Wing, I'll call him in a while"

"I have to go, do you need anything before I go"

"No, I'll be fine, really, don't make a fuss"

"I love you, Abigail."

"Love you too, Jed"

She gathers her briefcase and slips her shoes on to leave. She kisses me one last time and heads out the door.

I get up and change into jeans and a sweatshirt. I put on some sneakers and decide to walk back to the West Wing, to see if Leo is still around.

Margaret is already gone for the day when I get to Leo's office. Leo is on the phone, sounds like he's talking to Mallory. I plop myself on the couch and put my feet up, because I know it annoys Leo. He's already glaring at me from the desk.

"Yeah, Mal, I'm still here. Your Uncle Jed just walked in and is putting his feet on my couch, again. I will. Talk to you soon, love you."

"Mallory say hi and get your feet off of the furniture"

"Sure she does. Got any plans for tonight?"

"No, sir. Did you have something in mind?"

"Leo, stop the sir crap, please. Abbey is out for the night and I actually have no plans"

"Wow, Jed, how did that happen?"

"No idea. How about something to eat, have you had dinner yet?"

"No, why don't we just order something from the kitchen and eat upstairs"

"Sounds good to me. Nothing healthy though, between Abbey and Mrs. Landingham I haven't had a decent hamburger in a month."

"How about cheeseburgers and fries, no vegetables?"

"Sounds good, see if anyone else is still around. I'll meet you up there in a little while."

"See you in a while, Jed"

I head outside to walk back in the fresh air. It's a little chilly but I am moving much faster now that I don't have the cane. I think I have an idea about symbolically ending this whole ordeal. I just have to ask one of my agents to get something for me.

I get back to the residence and head for the bedroom. A porter is there setting up some drinks. I guess Leo has already called the kitchen. I start a fire in the fireplace. Leo comes up a few minutes later with Josh.

"Josh, I'm glad you could come up. How about a drink.?"

"Please, thanks for inviting me, sir"

We all just have soda. We sit around talking until the food arrives. A porter brings it in. I don't think a hamburger has ever tasted so good. We finish every last crumb.

"Have you two noticed anything missing around here?"

"You lost your cane, sir. That's really great to see"

"Thanks, Josh. I think you were as tired of it as I was"

He smiles and takes another can of soda off the table.

"Josh, I know things were very hard on you during the last month. Thanks for hanging in there and not fussing over me"

"I tried my best, sir"

"Leo, I don't know how to thank you for all you did for me and for Abbey. We don't know what we would have done without you."

"Thank you sir, I'm just glad things turned out well for you. And I hope they continue to stay that way for a long time."

"I asked you to come up tonight to help me symbolically end this whole ordeal"

"How do you plan on doing that sir, I really hope it doesn't involve any Latin."

"No, Josh, no Latin"

Just then an agent knocks on the door and hands me the item I requested. Leo and Josh just sit there staring at me.

"Sir, is that a saw?"

"Very observant Leo. Grab your coats, Josh grab the cane and let's go outside"

They look at me like I have completely taken leave of my senses but they follow me anyway. Once outside I take the cane from Josh.

"Leo, would you please do the honors and cut this cane up."

"Sir? I would love to but I just want to make sure this isn't a family heirloom"

"No, Leo, I think it came from Wal-Mart"

"OK"

Leo neatly saws it into 3 pieces. We each take one and head back inside. We sit on the floor in front of the fire with me in the middle and Josh and Leo on each side. I start to say something but I just can't get the words out. Josh and Leo each just place a hand on either shoulder. Leo removes the fireplace screen and counts,

"One, two, three"

The three of us toss the pieces of the cane into the burning embers. We just sit in silence until the flames engulf the last reminder of my relapse.

THE END


End file.
